ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
(Just Like) Starting Over
"(Just Like) Starting Over" is a song written and performed by John Lennon for his album, Double Fantasy. The B-side was Yoko Ono's "Kiss Kiss Kiss". It was released as a single on 20 October 1980 in the United States and four days later in the United Kingdom,[1] and it reached number one in both the US and UK after he was murdered. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/(Just_Like)_Starting_Over# hide *1 Single *2 Composition *3 Personnel *4 Charts *5 Charts (1980/1981) *6 See also *7 References *8 External links Singlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=(Just_Like)_Starting_Over&action=edit&section=1 edit This was the first single released from Double Fantasy, and the first new recording Lennon had released since 1975.[1] It was chosen by Lennon not because he felt it was the best track on the album, but because it was the most appropriate following his five-year absence from the recording industry. He referred to it during production as the "Elvis/Orbison" track, as he "tongue in cheek" impersonated their vocal styles; at the start of the 2010 "Stripped Down" version of the song, Lennon says "this one's for Gene, and Eddie, and Elvis... and Buddy." The uplifting bell at the intro of the song serves as the antidote to the morose bell sound which opens Lennon's first solo album, Lennon seeing it as his having come full circle. Compositionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=(Just_Like)_Starting_Over&action=edit&section=2 edit Although its origins were in unfinished demo compositions like "Don’t Be Crazy" and "My Life", it was one of the last songs to be completed in time for the''Double Fantasy'' sessions. “We didn’t hear it until the last day of rehearsal,” producer Jack Douglas said in 2005.[2] Lennon finished the song while on holiday in Bermuda, and recorded it at The Hit Factory in New York City just weeks later. The original title was to be "Starting Over". "(Just Like)" was added at the last minute because a country song of the same title had recently been released by Tammy Wynette. While commercial releases of the song (original 45rpm singles, LP's and Compact Discs) run a length of three minutes and 54 seconds, a promotional 12" vinyl single originally issued to radio stations feature a longer fadeout, officially running at four minutes and 17 seconds. This version is highly desired by collectors. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=(Just_Like)_Starting_Over&action=edit&section=3 edit *John Lennon – vocals, rhythm guitar *Earl Slick, Hugh McCracken – lead guitar *Tony Levin – bass *George Small – keyboards *Michelle Simpson, Cassandra Wooten, Cheryl Manson Jacks, Eric Troyer – backing vocals *Andy Newmark – drums *Arthur Jenkins – percussion Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=(Just_Like)_Starting_Over&action=edit&section=4 edit It is his biggest solo American hit, staying at number 1 for five weeks. Before Lennon was shot in New York City on 8 December 1980, the single was at number 6 in the US and reached the summit[1] for the week ending 27 December. In the UK it had peaked at number 8 in the charts and had fallen to position number 21 before Lennon's death propelled it to number 1.[1] It was overtaken to the Christmas Number One Single rank by the St Winifred's School Choir's "There's No One Quite Like Grandma," finishing at number 2 on that list.[3] The song also reached number 1 on the Cashbox Top 100.[4] By 6 January 1981 there were three Lennon songs in the UK top 5, a feat never achieved before or since. Billboard's All Time Top Songs listed it at number 53.[5] The Flaming Lips recorded a version for the benefit album Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur. On 8 October 2010, in honour of his birthday, iTunes released remastered albums, iTunes LPs and a free track, the 2010 remix of "(Just Like) Starting Over". Charts (1980/1981)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=(Just_Like)_Starting_Over&action=edit&section=5 edit Category:Candidates for deletion